Living Under a Ruler
by potages.cauldron.shop
Summary: Edmund, a sophomore, was thought to be the adopted son of Jadis, the White Witch. Rolling around the new school year, he meets three new people whom are curious siblings. To not know the truth of each other, they know each other as friends. Modern AU, high school years.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

 **Hi guys, just telling you all that I'm using movie character physical appearances! I hope you enjoy. :)**

 **Summary: Edmund, a sophomore, was thought to be the adopted son of Jadis, the White Witch. Rolling around the new school year, he meets three new people whom are curious siblings. To not know the truth of each other, they know each other as friends. Modern AU, high school years.**

Edmund woke up to the knocking on his door. He sighed, yelling he was up to his mother. This was their routine, knock, yell, breakfast. So, he tossed his feet off the bed, for it was the first day back to school.

He felt the butterflies in his stomach squirm as he imagined the year. Of course it was going to be different, his one and only friend had moved the past summer. Now, he could be the new lonely kid or possibly he'd take the bones thrown to him and force himself find a new friend. Not that it was likely, his mother of course worked at the school. Only, no one liked her. They saw her as one of the fiercest teachers and knew that it was going to be a dreadful year if they ended up in her science class. This was the reason people avoided him, or teased him.

"Edmund!" Jadis demanded from the kitchen, flipping a pancake in the pan she held. She muttered something to herself in annoyance.

"Sorry," he mumbled, trying to comb his hair as he stumbled into the kitchen. "I should get an alarm, or a phone. You know phones have alarms on them now?"

"Of course I know, Ed," she attempted to casually brush off his plea for a phone. "I have one with an alarm, and you don't need a new one."

"But they're faster! Who knows, what if something awful happens?" He continued, taking a bite of a hot pancake.

"Like what?" She scoffed, turning off the stove.

He fell quiet at this and quickly shoved the rest of the pancake into his mouth. Edmund hurried off to his room to change clothes. As his mother insisted on him wearing nicer clothes, he buttoned up a collared shirt and khakis. He would later insist on leaving the shirt untucked.

The two were ready and he hopped into the car. Relief flooded him as he knew his mother taught ninth grade, so, she would be on the younger campus. He would nto be. He arrived, cheerful for the change. Saying goodbye, he found his new locker, from the slip of papers teachers were handing out. He arrived at the now full-size locker. Unluckily, he opened it with several tough yanks. He set his backpack safely inside. Ed shut the locker, fiddling with the lock to set a combination in.

Next, he had to find his homeroom. _Mr. Neuman._ The paper spelled. _Room 132._ Curious to see where his shortest "class" would be, he rushed to find the room before the first bell. His eagerness helped push the door open loudly, which creaked and squeaked. Several people, already there, turned to see who it was. His face turned red, embarrassed at the attention. The three were several kids he had known, and whom didn't like him much.

Kathy, Ron (Ronald if you dared), and Parker. Kathy had long blond hair, brown eyes, and sharp features. Ron, whom was two years older than Edmund, was tall, and had brown hair, and green eyes. Parker had red hair, broad shoulders, and lumbered over others in anger often. These three had been in his grade since he began living with Jadis, first grade even. Ed grumbled something before sitting in the left, back corner. He covered his face to not have any eye contact.

Slowly, people began to tumble in. Only one person caught his eye. He knew of her, Lucy Pevensie, but he had thought her to be in ninth grade now, not tenth.

The fifteen minutes passed fairly quickly. The one thing he had learned was that he wasn't going to enjoy Mr. Neuman's fifteen minute class. Although, it was only announcements. At a small run, he flew out of the room before anyone else.

The blue lockers, all identical, confused him on which was his. Although, he found it when the rest of the classes were all tumbling out. He opened his locker, realizing he should've brought all of his books with him to begin with. He carefully shut his locker after. He jumped to see the girl next to him whom he didn't notice before.

"Hi!" Ed sputtered consciously. "I'm Ed- Edmund. Who're you?" He inwardly slapped himself. _Idiot!_ He thought.

"I'm Susan," she shut her locker. "Nice to meet you," awkwardly, she held her books, ready to leave.

"Great- cool," Edmund stood straighter before. She was obviously farther in her schooling, only a year though. "I'll see you around." He turned quickly.

"Er- uh Edmund!" Susan called after him, as he began to leave.

He turned to know she was either going to make fun of him, or attempt to say something to comfort the awkward occasion. "Yeah?" He breathed, looking at his feet to cover his tomato-red face.

"You have a sign on your back," Susan reached behind him, pulling it off. "You don't need to read it, but uh.. it's very nice."

He sensed the lie, as it was so obvious. "Thanks." He muttered and then ran off to his next class. _Room 153, Mrs. Clandborne, AP World History._

 _This can't be the only interesting class.. Besides Drivers Ed._ He rested his head in his text book, as she droned on about Charlemagne and the time before the Middle Ages, or the "birth" of the Middle Ages. _Every year! This isn't even fun anymore, history._ He rolled the name Charlemagne in his head once, twice, over and over. The bell rung, 09:35.

Last to leave, he raced to his locker, shoving his history books in. New books, AP Bio. Seeing Susan on the way to the next class, he hid his face for several moments. _This is not going to be a fun year!_ He bit his lip to see her heading for him. _Why?_ He instantly thought.

"Why are you hiding?" Susan asked quietly, half smiling. She was about to laugh at his odd position.

"I'm not," Ed lowered his books, glancing at his next classroom, only a few doors away.

"Then why were you squatting and covering your face?" Susan sighed. She wished to free the information from him. Knowing the easy way to get information was the one way she did on her siblings but she couldn't possibly with him. It was only to tell her mother which they thought was much worse than it really was.

"It's just- good position to review Charlemagne," he nodded. "I've got to get to class, so, bye."

"And being upside down is a good way to review biology?" She placed her hand on her hip, tapping her foot eagerly. He gave her a thumbs up as he ran to his classroom.

* * *

 _Oh, why does she have the same lunch too?_ Ed thought bitterly. _This is so embarrassing._ He attempted to appear busy, slowly pulling food out of his ugly, brown lunch bag.

"Hey Ed!" Susan exclaimed happily. "Mind if I join you? And call you Ed?" She added, taking a seat anyways.

"Uh, why not?" He took a bite of his turkey sandwich. Uncomfortably, he glanced around the lunch room.

"Can my sister and brother also join? Apparently," she glanced at the lunch line, "They have the same lunch as well! Lucy-," she pointed to the girl Edmund noticed in home room. "Is in your grade too! You might know her."

"I have home room with her," he mumbled.

The two siblings joined them. They both gave a friendly smile, which stiffened Ed. "Hi," Peter and Lucy greeted.

"Hullo," Ed stared at his sandwich.

"So Ed," Susan cleared her throat, catching his attention. "This is Peter, Peter this is Edmund. Lucy, you know Ed, right?" Lucy nodded. Susan continued, "Ed, we're having a few friends of ours come to our house tonight. Do you want to come over?"

"I'd have to ask my mum, but I bet I could," Ed glanced upwards, bright red again. Of course, he was never sure he could go to anyone's.

"Great, I'll write you our address and give it to you at our lockers," Susan beamed.

"Yeah, cool," he finally looked up. "I've got to go to next class, bye." Ed bustled out the door, tossing his lunch into the rubbish bin. He ran to his locker, clambering for a few of his books. Then charged through the halls to class, teachers stopping him and scolding him.

"Don't run, young man!" One teacher, that looked quite angry already, stopped him. "That's a warning- or else detention next!" This slowed his pace, him dropping like a fly but instead walking. He heard her scoff at him.

Sitting down at the corner chair, he realized that she was his next teacher. _What a fool I am!_ He thought bitterly. It was also his worse class, English. Even if he was in honours, he knew he'd given himself a ticket to be disliked strongly by her. She had white hair, slow wrinkles setting in, and her face looked like it was in a permanent scowl. Her name was Ms. Schviwood.

"Oh good," she rolled her eyes rudely. Ed shuffled from one tense position to another.

Once the whole class arrived, she began to teach strictly. No gum, no pens, no resting your head or eyes. She made sure to call on him at least every ten minutes. Knowing she'd do this forever, he purposely rested his head on the table and his fist.

"Mr. White!" She told him to stay in class after. "I know your mother and she will not be very happy with you." Ms. Schviwood proclaimed. Ed hoped his mother never treated students like she did. Him seeing her made every moment anxious, awful, and horrid.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Ms. Schviwood," Ed attempted to sound like he wasn't feeling well. He sounded a fake cough, "I've not been fee-ling very well," another cough placed in between his words. "I know my mum's having a stressful day already, too, can you just let this-."

"No, Mr. White," Ms. Schviwood retorted. "I _will_ tell her. Now- to your next class!"

He stood, trying to seem tired and ill still. "Goodbye, Miss." Once out, he hurried to his locker, which was on the way to his next class. Edmund shoved his books into the locker, grabbing his phone.

He dialed his mum's phone number. One ring, two ring, answer. "Hi mum!" Ed piped.

"Hello Ed," Jadis sounded in the most positive mood she could be. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could go to this boy's party, get together thing?" He made a mental note only to mention Peter. "It's tonight and he's really nice..?"

"Sure, just get the time and the address.. Is that all?" Her mood seemed to lower.

"Yes, love you! Bye!" He hung up before she could even say a syllable, one perk he thought he had with his flip phone.

Just in time, Susan strolled by to drop books off. "Can you go?" She asked.

"Yes," Edmund sighed.

"Oh good," she smiled. Her fingers ripped a paper, then scanning for a pencil she wrote her address and time. _19:00..._

"Thanks, Su," he smiled, noting how she called him Ed.

* * *

 **That's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! See you, lovely people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

 **Hello guys! To Niko, yes he is a sibling of the other Pevensies but got separated. Thank you to those who followed and commented, it means a lot to me! :)**

The bell rung loud, dismissing the first day of school. Ed, grumpily yet satisfied, walked out of the classroom. He slowly turned to his locker, facing Susan again. She was grabbing her bag, ready to meet her siblings and go home. Edmund slipped close to his locker, piling his books into his backpack.

"Hey Ed," he recognized Peter's voice.

"Hi Peter," Edmund, who was shorter than him, looked upwards.

"You're coming tonight, right?" Peter asked, waving to Lucy who was also heading their way.

"Yes, I am," Ed bit his lip, wondering if he wanted to go. Maybe it would be awkward since he wouldn't know anyone? _I shouldn't go._ Ed thought a second later.

"See you there then," Peter, joined with Lucy and Susan, left to leave.

Sighing once out of ear-shot, he flung his bag over his shoulder. He began to walk for the ninth grade campus, realizing his mother wouldn't even drive to pick him up on the first day of school. He arrived to her class in a short five minute walk.

She deemed to be in an irritated mood, holding her items as she looked at her desk. There was already a stack of papers whom she was grading. "Lets go," she picked up the pile and began walking out of the room. Edmund trailed behind, thinking what could've put her into this negative mood.

 _Already? Once the first week is over she may be in a bad mood but now? How?..._ He cursed under his breath once he realized what may of caused this smudge of annoyance. _Ms. Schviwood!_ Knowing he was going to be lectured in the car, he knew not to bring any good news to ear or else the positivity of them would be taken away.

Edmund pulled open the door, pushed his backpack in, and then lowered his head into the tiny car. Quietly, they pulled out of the school's parking lot. For a second time that day, he was relieved that the drive was once again short.

"Ms. Schviwood came to talk to me, Edmund," Jadis' straight face peered over at him for a second.

"Er- right, she told me she might. I don't know what ticked her off," silence followed his words. He tried to act as if he were a hundred percent innocent. "What'd she say?" Edmund asked 'optimistically.'

"She talked about how you didn't follow her rules, ran in the hallways- which I told her you never do- and then a few other things which didn't sound like you. Although, sometimes you must believe a teacher over a student," she pulled into their neighbourhood. "Then she handed me a pile of homework she wants you to complete by tomorrow, for you being rude to her."

"I didn't do anything," Edmund, exasperated by his new teacher, glared at the stack of papers in Jadis' bag.

"Of course you didn't," Jadis said expressionless. "You can't go to that party unless you finish it _all."_ She pulled into the driveway. She unlocked their front door, allowing Edmund to pout at her as he walked into the house first. "Come here," she said, closing the door. "Here," she handed him seven papers that were double-sided for work.

Unhappy, he went to his bedroom, giving him space and time to pour his head over the homework. Several times he thought bitterly of Ms. Schviwood, who most likely will be extremely happy to see him again. He wrote his name crookedly, wrote the date the wrong way, and circled the answered so that it seemed like two answers were marked correct on the homework she gave him.

 _Done,_ he thought. Looking to the clock, he saw it was almost seven in the afternoon. He took Susan's paper out of his bag to inspect the address. _Surely I can say I just got lost, can't I?_ He paced out to the living room, where his mother was marking quizzes she made students take in her class.

"I'm done!" He cheered. "We have time to not be late, come on!"

"Where's your homework?" Jadis asked.

"Agh," Edmund went to his room, grabbed the sheets, and returned grumpily. "Here."

"Write your name neatly, fix the date, and fix your circling," she frowned. "I thought you could do all those things properly last year."

"I can!" Ed stressed, peeling the papers from her fingers. He rushed for the closest pencil, which was in Jadis' hand, and began erasing and writing neatly. Five minutes passed, "Alright, I'm done."

She scrolled through the papers, one by one, to see if all was fixed and improved. "Good, get in the car." Ed grabbed the piece of paper Susan gave him, getting into the car again. Using Jadis' phone for directions, he arrived ten minutes late.

"I bet other people will be late... No one's there on time," he reassured himself out loud.

Jadis greeted him goodbye, "Call me when you need a ride!"

Ed waved goodbye as he walked to the door, pulling at his shirt's sleeves. Nervous, he knocked on the door. He glanced towards his mum before someone opened the door, Peter.

"Hey," Peter exclaimed, leading him in. "Ed's here!" It seemed the Pevensies were popular at the school, as Ed only expected, at the most, ten others, there were at least double and more. Only few did he know but vaguely.

"Ed!" Susan came, urging him to join them even more. "Let me introduce you to everyone." She named only three before he got lost with the names. "And lastly, this is Eustace, he's our cousin. His mum was very resistant in letting him come to our school but at last, he's new to it. He's in ninth grade."

"Oh, you might know my mum, Ms. White," Ed said, unsure of himself. He knew, most likely, that Eustace already hated her.

"Yes, she's my teacher for last period," Eustace replied, beginning to recite everything she talked about in the classroom. Ed nodded awkwardly, giving a glance to Susan.

"That's great, Eustace," Susan snapped. "You don't need to recite your classes to everyone."

"Fine," Eustace replied, scowling.

Ed was thankful for Susan, if she hadn't said it he would've listened forever. However, someone being by his side forever wouldn't help. He began to notice everyone else was dressed very casually. Of course he wasn't because of Jadis, but who would've thought you could be that uncomfortable because of being a bit different from the rest of the group? He shifted, attempting to stand behind Susan a little.

A minute in silence Susan asked, "Do you want some food?" Ed nodded and Susan led him to a round table. There were cupcake-brownies, soda, and chips.

Susan helped herself as Edmund said, "Thank you." He decided on a cupcake-brownie because he had never eaten one before. _How have I not eaten this before?_ Ed decided that him not eating this sort of brownie before was like being deprived of flavour. _Just one more.._

Time passed quickly and Peter began rounding everyone up for games. "Come on Ed," he said, finding him at the food table, still.

"Those were really good brownies," Ed mumbled as Peter pulled him over. Peter sat Ed down beside himself.

Ed, at long last, glanced at the clock. 21:30. _Shoot, I've got to be getting home soon._

"Two truths and a lie?" Peter asked. Several people groaned in dislike for the game but everyone else seemed on board.

Eustace started, "I've eaten snails. I've been to America and I've read the whole, newest edition, dictionary."

"You've eaten slugs before?" Susan asked, sitting straighter at the sentence.

"Snails!" Eustace corrected.

"I think he's never been to America," Peter said. Ed nodded his head.

Everyone debated loudly which saying was a lie until Eustace finally let out, "I've never gone to America! Boy, you all make a ruckus."

"Neither have I but I hope to go after school finishes. That would be interesting," Su stated, folding her arms in defense against those that thought it'd be boring.

"There's Disney World," Lucy smiled.

"Alright, who's going next?" Peter asked. "How about you, Ed? We all don't know you very well yet."

"Okay," Ed said, now feeling shyer at the multitude of people looking at him. "I fence. I've gone to Scotland recently and I play the piano."

Susan immediately pursed her lips because all could've been possible. _He could've been in Scotland last week!_ She thought, knowing it was summer then. "I don't think you play the piano." She guessed.

"Lame! Do something more exciting," one boy shouted. Several people stared at him wide-eyed, including Edmund.

"Henry- what?" Peter, slightly open-mouthed, looked at the boy.

"Peter, I'm just saying what I think," Henry held his hands up in defense. "It's called honesty." He brushed his long bangs out of his eyes.

While Peter sighed apologetically to Edmund, another debate like Eustace's debate before broke out. There were several, uncomfortable to Edmund, debates and disagreements.

"Well then?" Peter asked, trying to get Edmund back into a positive mood, as everyone gone silent.

"I don't play the piano," his face turned even redder because of people now telling each other 'told you so.'

Soon, after another girl's turn, people began saying, "Oh, my dad is here!" or "Mum's here, got to go."

22:00, Edmund saw on the clock. "I think I've got to call my mum." He told Peter. Peter nodded so he separated himself from the rest by going to the entrance of the house. Flipping his outdated flip phone, he dialed his mother's phone number. "Mum can you pick me up?"

"Yeah, I thought you would've never called," she sighs, obviously getting worried. "I'll be right there."

Hanging up, he stiffly paced back to the group of people. He finally remembered the names of those that were left: Brenda, Oliver, Rebecca, and Thomas. Everyone seemed tired, especially Lucy whose head bobbed up and down on Susan's shoulder. Although, soon after, those that weren't sleeping (Lucy was), turned their attention to the lady walking down the stairs.

"Hi mum," Peter said.

"Hi Peter," she said, walking towards the group. "Does anyone need a ride home?" She turned her attention to the group. Her gaze landed on Edmund at last. "I haven't met you before, what's your name?"

"I'm Edmund."

"That's a nice name, I'm their mum," she pointed to Lucy, Susan, and Peter but dropped her gaze, falling quiet.

"He's in Lucy's grade," Peter added. His mother nodded.

Edmund's phone rung, "Er- my mum must be here. Goodbye, thank you for having me." He turned to the door. Peter stood up, walking him to the door.

"Bye Ed, thanks for coming," Peter smiled.

"Bye Ed!" Susan waved goodbye loudly.

Edmund added another thanks and a goodbye to Susan before leaving to the car waiting for him.

 **Second chapter- done! Hope you all loved it! If you have any comments you want to share, leave me a PM or comment in the box below. See you next time, beauties! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Living Under a Ruler: Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Chronicles of Narnia.**

 **Riml, hello! Thank you for reviewing firstly and Lucy did skip a grade because she was smart. As well, Peter's mum (Edmund's real mum too) did realize his name, plus adding his appearance, she basically did think of loosing Edmund. I hope that helps! :)**

Ed shuffled his feet into homeroom, dreading the appearance of several kids that threw snarky comments in his direction. He sat in the back again, opening his bag to sort his homework. Friday had arrived and anticipation filled him for the weekend. Usually every first weekend, him and Jadis, would do something special, like go to the beach or visit a roller coaster park. However, he never knew what they'd do until the day arrived.

Covering his face with his hands, trying to seem casual while doing so, he noticed someone dart to sit next to him. It was unusual of anyone to do so because everyone seemed to rub him off. Of course it was because of his mum again, her being a teacher. However, he looked over to see Lucy sitting in the chair.

"Hi," she said smiling. "Susan and I were thinking if you'd want to come over tomorrow?"

"Oh, I'd have to ask," Ed wanted to accept but of course his mother probably had a whole day planned out. "I'd like to." He added, hoping he didn't sound too sure of not being able to see them the next day.

"Alright, would you tell Susan by the end of the school day?" She asked. The teacher began to stand from his chair.

"Yeah," Edmund nodded. He turned his attention to the teacher, who was now shushing them all.

* * *

It was lunch. Now halfway through his classes for the day, he began to head for the cafeteria. This day he'd buy lunch. Jadis never made lunches on Fridays because she felt like the week was over already then. Although she couldn't take every Friday off, not having to make lunch seemed good enough for her. Edmund walked into the back of the school lunch line.

"Hey Ed," Peter rushed to join him before anyone else could get behind him.

"Hi," Edmund mumbled, looking upwards.

"How's your classes been today?" He questioned, grabbing a school tray.

"Boring. Nothing's been fun about them," Ed grumbled. He, like Peter had done, grabbed one of the school's old, blue trays. He never liked the look of them. "Yours?"

"They've been alright, science is a bugger," Peter grabbed a plate after Edmund. "Of course, my teacher's good but she talks nonsense to me. Science, it's something..."

"Definitely," Ed said, grabbing a cardboard-carton of milk, then opening it. His eyes began to search for a seat but Susan was already waving him over. With Peter behind him, the two dived through the other students, to the farthest table she sat at. Plopping the tray onto the table, the milk sputtered out of its jug, spraying him in the process. He widened his eyes, irritated at the event. _Why did I open that damn milk before I sat?_ He cursed, inwardly slapping cross his face.

"Oh!" Susan exclaimed, grabbing napkins to clean it up. "It's alright; it happens." She began saying how Lucy had done it often in middle school, which didn't make him feel better. "There was this one time - Lucy, _it is_ funny - when she slid her tray off the table, while she was sitting. It spilled all over her! Plus the tray had some odd meat with red sauce on it!" She laughed for a moment before she finished cleaning up the milk.

"Thanks," Ed muttered, cursing himself. _At least I'm not the only one._ As his want to eat lowered, he pecked little by little at the food.

Peter bugged him on eating more, saying he was growing like everyone else in his grade. "I think my science teacher would say you are growing too!"

Edmund shook his head. "Have I grown an inch or something during this week then?" Edmund rolled his eyes, pushing the tray away from himself.

Peter sighed, "Just don't starve yourself, hmm?"

"Alright, Peter," he took his tray to the rubbish bins, pushing in the uneaten food and putting the tray on the stand above it. He sat back down with the three.

"So can you make it tomorrow?" Susan cheered, seeing if Lucy had asked him.

"I still don't know," Edmund frowned, looking at his hands in his lap. "Possibly."

* * *

Ms. Schviwood's class: he appeared in the same seat everyday. She gave him more homework everyday, only because of one toe out of line the first day. He'd frown the whole class.

"Mr. White!" She announced like a soldier, "Do you know what Shakespeare's saying?"

"If you want me to," he droned.

"You weren't listening," she shook her head, turning to the rest of the class. No one else liked her as a teacher. She scolded them everyday.

Although luckily, a knock on the class door sounded this day. Everyone's attention turned to it, curious to see who was behind it. A girl opened the door, Lucy.

"Mrs. Schviwood?" She asked.

"Miss you mean," she frowned as she stopped pacing the classroom. "What do you want?"

"Mrs. McMillan wanted me to see if you had extra supplies for the... 1.05 assignment?" She asked, clearly unsure of what she was looking for.

"Oh, yes," she waved her in. Ms. Schviwood hurried to her desk, unlocking a drawer and pulling out paper assignments and note cards. "Here, but I'm sure she wouldn't want you to look at it." Her voice snarled rudely, alarming Lucy.

Lucy glanced at the class, spotting Edmund. With a little wave and a pity smile, she was out of the classroom within seconds.

The bell rung ten minutes after Lucy departed. Edmund's classmates began to leave immediately, not wanting to be called behind.

"Mr. White," Ms. Schviwood said as usual. "Here's what you need to do over the weekend," she handed a larger pile than usual. "I want it all Monday."

He took it, sighing. "Why do you give this to me anyways? You have to grade it!"

"I know your mother checks it, so I don't really have to then," she grinned. "Get to your next class, now!" She snapped, folding her arms.

He peered at the door being slammed in his face. _Does she ever grade it then?_ He wondered, walking to his locker. He snatched the flip-phone in his locker, dialing Jadis' phone number.

"Yes Edmund?" She asked over the line.

"Um, Peter's invited me to see them on Saturday," he paused, curious if she'd say anything then. "Could I go?"

After another pause, she said, "Fine, we'll do something next week." She hung up quickly to his surprise.

He noticed Susan rushing towards him, obviously seeing the phone. "Can you come?" She opened her locker.

"Yeah, what time should I-?"

"Ten, if that's good with you," she grabbed a science textbook. He nodded, reaching for his own textbooks too. "See you then," Susan hurried to her next class.

* * *

At last, the school day ended. He piled his books into his bag, scanning all the pages of homework he had. Of course it'd take most of a day, thanks to Ms. Schviwood. There were at least twenty pages, knowing Ms. Schviwood added at least seven to all of them. He scowled, walking to the freshman campus.

He held the door open to Jadis' classroom, seeing several unhappy students leave. On the other hand, he saw Eustace and Jadis exchanging remarks. "Er- Eustace?" Edmund asked, feeling awkward this his mother was Eustace's teacher.

"Hey Ed!" He said, the words sounding unusual from his mouth. "Well, I've got to go Ms. White, have a good day." Eustace grasped his backpack, leaving the room with a wave to Edmund.

"What were you talking to him about?" He shifted.

"He's the best student in the class," she didn't answer straightly but picked up the stack of homework she needed to grade. "Come on," Jadis led them out of the room, to the parking lot.

The ride home was uneventful but the moment they walked into the little house, she told him to begin homework.

"Fine," he mumbled, feeling his stomach now ache for food. He began on the English assignments, Ms. Schviwood's assignments. All of the papers seemed useless but he filled out the multiple choice questions and wrote answers for the free response questions. Although at first he wrote untidily, he knew he'd need to fix it later so he began to write neatly. This was what she wanted from him of course: habits, annoyance, obedience. These were already being forced upon him though.

A half an hour later, six pages were done; he began on the next one.

"It's almost dinner, are you ready?" Jadis asked, peering into his room.

"No," he put the pencil down, his fingers tired from the same position.

"How many pages left?" Jadis asked, walking into the room and sitting.

"Fifteen, not including this one," he grumbled.

"What?" She asked, her eyes going wide. "How'd you get this many?" Her hand stretched out to see all the papers. "That's insane." She muttered, looking at the pages Ms. Schviwood gave to him.

"Yeah," Ed glared, yet pouted at the rest of the papers. "All due Monday."

"I'm going to talk to Ms. Schviwood on Monday then," Jadis muttered. "Surely she isn't giving every student this much work." Ed nodded, relieved that he wouldn't have this much everyday, weekend then.

"Dinner?" He asked, starving.

"Yeah, but you'll be back at these when we get back," she put the papers back on the desk.

* * *

"I'm done!" Ed shouted, hurrying to her at nine thirty. He rubbed his eyes when he plopped into a seat, giving her the homework. She went over it, making him tidy up the few pages of Ms. Schviwood's he did bitterly.

"Alright, go get some sleep," Jadis, who also appeared tired, turned off the lights of the living room, locking the entrance door. "Night, Edmund," she hugged him, knowing he hated hugs.

"Night," he left to his bedroom, turning off the desk's light. Ed turned to the bed, falling into a sleep full of dreams as soon as he hit the bed.

 _"Ed," Peter said. Edmund appeared in the Pevensies's house, but he immediately noticed Peter looked much younger. He seemed the age of nine, or at least Edmund assumed. Peter was glancing back and fourth between him, Lucy, and Susan. Lucy and Susan lingered at the stairs of the house whereas Ed was at the front door. "Come on, mum's upstairs," Peter sighed. If their mum was really there, she'd be down there, not him. The lie made Peter frown. Although, h_ _e glanced upwards, behind Edmund, seeing the tall Witch. He'd have to make t seem better, their life now. He couldn't suppress a shudder as he glared at the White Witch._

 _"Come on Edmund," a familiar voice said, Jadis'. "You'd much rather be with me, it'll be fun. No school, games all day, candy." She seemed friendly at the moment, which was way he was standing closer to her than Peter._

 _"She's lying, you won't get anything," Peter tried to pull him away, reaching for his arm. "Edmund!" He demanded urgently, only making the Witch behind Edmund seem more affectionate._

 _"Peter, how about you come with me?" Edmund's voice, but much higher, sounded optimistic. "Did you hear? No school. Why do you want to go to school?" He rolled his eyes, laughing at how he thought Peter wanted to go to school._

 _"Edmund, come on," Peter began slowly marching towards him._

 _"This is dumb Peter, come with me," Edmund folded his arms. "Lucy and Susan can come too."_

 _"Edmund, lets go," the Witch smiled, pulling him out of the house._

 _"But lets get Susan and Lucy," Ed said as the door began closing._

 _"Edmund!" Peter yelled, the White Witch closed the door._

Edmund woke up, cold and confused. He scrambled, feeling the cold air around him. Maybe it was just the free air that woke him up but he shifted uncomfortably about the dream. He shook his head, telling himself it was fake. _All dreams are fake._ He thought, pulling the blankets from the floor. _If it was real, why would she of wanted me?_

For minutes, he stared into the darkness of his room. _If it had happened_ , once again he thought, _surely_ _he_ _was_ _wrong_ _what_ _the_ _outcome_ _would've_ _been_. Slowly, he began imagining what his life would be like if he were Peter's brother. _It's fake, don't think about it._ He slumped, thinking and knowing it'd be much better than what he was living.

With another few minutes, he pushed his legs off the bed. He began stumbling through the room, towards the hall. Though he stopped. _Should I tell mum?_ His head filled with anxiety, any reaction can come of it. _No, do not._

However, his mouth was dry and he flickered a light on in the hallway. Down the cold tile, he entered the kitchen. Instead of all the lights being dark, several were on.

"Edmund?" His mother's voice called out. "What're you doing out of bed?"

"I-I'm thirsty," he hurried towards the glasses in a cupboard.

"What woke you up?" She asked, watching him turn on the tap.

"My thirst?" He attempted to sound casual, but trying too hard always made him sound pitiful and wrong.

"Edmund," she folded her arms, leading him to a seat, and staring down at him.

"Fine," he frowned, running a hand through his dark hair. "I had a bad dream, that's all."

"What was it about?" She asked, taking a seat next to him.

"You know Peter?" Edmund began, she nodded. "Well I was with him, at his house, but he was much younger. And I was, his siblings were too. It seemed like I was his sibling though, also... I mean, it was odd. You were there too." He imagined the dream again, it looked clear and he could remember unusual details of it all. He shuddered at the strangeness, but the ice in his glass cooled him down slightly, taking him to reality as well.

"Well, dreams are just dreams," Jadis smiled, wrapping an arm around him. "Alright?"

"Yeah," he replied, standing. He drank the rest of the water, putting it next to the kitchen sink. "Good night, mum." With her exchange of goodbye, he piled back into his room, lying on his bed awake for another hour.

 **That's another chapter! Sorry I haven't posted for the past two weeks- I've really been focusing on school lately. Anyways, please review or follow lovely people! See you next time. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

 **Hello! Thank you for all the reviews, following, and favouriting. It means a lot to me to see that you guys like this story! As well, I am so sorry for not updating. I've had a recital, then exams and I've been exhausted because I've been waking up at five in the morning everyday. Really wish summer would be strong now but.. However, you have my apologies and I feel awful, so bad.**

Like every school day, however it wasn't a school morning, Edmund roused to the voice of his mother. A knock on the door and a yell, "Up!"

He groaned although he woke up much later today, he felt the tow of waking up in the middle of the night. Lacking hours of sleep, he began to push off the plain duvets, and groggily stand. The ugly haze of tiredness swept away as he began changing and getting ready for the day. _Saturday,_ he thought happily. Although it wouldn't be spent with his mother, he was excited to see the Pevensies. He was curious to know what they were going to do and possibly their reactions to his dream... That is if he told them. Maybe he would sound ridiculous and be ignored the rest of the year. He certainly hoped not. It felt like, for the first time and as long as he could remember, he had friends.

As Ed hurried towards the kitchen, Jadis said, "Make sure you have your bathing suit. You're going to the beach I guess; Mrs. Pevensie sent me a letter," she finished while handing him a plate of toast, eggs, and bacon.

He nodded, eating the prepared breakfast. Once it was gone, he scooped the plate into the basin.

"Are we going in another hour?" He asked at nine, knowing he should arrive to their house at ten. Jadis nodded and he started to grow bored. He had almost to no games, and if he did, they were board games that needed more than one player.

So he waited, packing a little supply of items. There was a water bottle, his bathing suit, a towel, and sunscreen. He was positive Jadis wouldn't let him leave the house without sunscreen, especially going to the beach.

"Edmund!" Jadis called from the living room, "Let's go!" Ed could hear the clinking of the car keys. He began hurrying for disclosure, thinking he was good to go with what he had. He nodded consciously. Shuffling out of the house, Jadis locked the door, unlocked the car, and rushed to the Pevensies's house.

"Here we are," Jadis said, looking at the place warily. Edmund, remembering his dream knew it resembled it greatly, although the landscaping may of been different and the colour more faded. the neighbourhood less lively. "Have a good time!" Jadis said before he shut the car door.

He nodded again, reaching the front door. Susan opened it immediately, expecting him. "Hey," she smiled. "Only Eustace is running late." Susan rolled her eyes slightly, knowing Eustace would've been the last.

"Good, glad I'm not the hold up," he rolled his eyes too. Eustace usually stayed late after school now to meet him in Jadis' classroom. This became irritating quickly because of the awkward comments mentioning Lucy, Peter, and Susan. Jadis obviously didn't like he was becoming friends with the Pevensies. However, it wasn't up to her to decide who he talked to and who he didn't. _I_ _f she could I'd be locked up._ Edmund thought.

After a five minute wait, the door was flung open by a silly looking Eustace. He had a fisher's hat, socks, sandals, and short, cut-up trousers. He mentally took a picture, hoping to remember it when he was being irritated. In addition, it'd be a good way to embarrass Eustace if he dared to do the same to him. Edmund wished he had a camera.

Susan scowled, lifting her hand to her forehead. She was clearly embarrassed also. "Eustace, why- we're not-," she'd sigh in frustration as Lucy began laughing quietly.

"Su, mum's waiting to go so lets just get a move on," Peter said, beginning to walk out of the open door. Two girls, Edmund knew from, awkwardly, Ms. Schviwood's class. They cast a glance at him with transparent, fury-filled eyes. He would expect nothing less, as these two girls were Ms. Schviwood's favourites in the class.

Then, at last, everyone piled into the gigantic car. The Pevensies's mum cast a wary glance, that reminded him of Jadis, at Edmund before beginning the engine. Edmund hadn't realized until now that she looked very much like him- making him anxious to tell his dream but not in front of so many people. _They'll think you're crazy.. You are crazy.._ Edmund bitterly thought, thinking of telling and then telling him not to, repeating the cycle. This would go on several times until Lucy engaged him in a conversation about homeroom class.

"I don't think-," Edmund was cut off by one of the girls from homeroom.

"We haven't been formally introduced." One of the girls blinked, her blonde hair almost like a light. "I'm Porpentina but call me Tina."

Edmund recovered quickly from the interruption, saying, "I'm Edmund, er, nice to meet you."

Then the girl besides Porpentina, who looked and acted the opposite of her, seemingly quiet, stated, "I'm Kelly."

Edmund nodded, saying it was great to meet her too. He stiffened at the absence of exchange of words, it began to become awkward until Lucy piped up.

"His mum teaches ninth grade, you might know her, Ms. White. I'm pretty sure you had her class last year Tina?" Lucy questioned. She knew Edmund found this even worse than silence but why hide it from the two? It was plainly obvious.

 _You could've said anything else._ Edmund mentally slapped himself and Lucy.

"Yes, I did," heavily sighing, Tina grabbed her hair and began pressuring it downwards, hard. It was as though she wanted to yank the memory out of her head and the only way was pulling her hair, feeling the highly irritating pain that came with it too.

Edmund gapped his mouth and attempted to gather the little courage he had to say something nice about Jadis and reassure her she wasn't too bad; although, his memory traced back to personal memories he rather not mention. Instead, he fell silent again.

"Ms. White's really funny if you like the subjects she teaches," Eustace pulled off his fisher's hat. He threw them a serious glance but it only made Tina and Kelly laugh loudly at his silly demeanor. "What? I didn't even tell you one of her jokes." He narrowed his eyes, like Edmund, and became irked at the two.

* * *

Edmund helped pull the lawn-chairs out of the boot of the car. "Susan, can I talk to you in a minute or so?" Edmund glanced at her. _You're an idiot. Why are you telling her now?_ He thought, still foggy about his decision.

"Sure, let me just finish this real quick," she stood several more chairs until allowing herself to escape. Peter caught a glimpse of the two before turning to help bring the towels out of the car.

"What is it?" Susan asked.

"Er- great weather!" Edmund sighed, looking over at Lucy and Peter pilling things onto the blistering, hot sand.

"Oh yeah, sure," Susan smiled.

Edmund began to feel flusterd, _I'm a dork._ "Erm, thanks for inviting me too-."

"We're all set up," Peter smiled. "Do you guys want to play Frisbee?" Peter held a yellow disk in his hand, spinning it quickly. Susan nodded, taking the Frisbee from Peter and telling him to run. "Ed, join us?"

Edmund nodded to Peter but thought of going back to the chairs and letting himself get sunburned and damaged until he forgot of what almost happened. Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes and began telling himself he was being over dramatic again. _That's what mum always says,_ he added in his mind. _She must be true._

After several throws back and forth, Susan quit to read a book and have a conversation with her mother. The two looked similar with their noses, eyes, and hair. It was as though Susan was only a younger version of her mother.

Peter caught the Frisbee again and again, even with Edmund's awful throws. On the other hand, Edmund had dropped it or tripped trying to grab the yellow disk. "I'm done!" Edmund threw the Frisbee, exhausted by how many times he had fallen over.

"I thought you would've quit a long time ago," Peter laughed and walked towards the other boy. "I assumed you were even going to be done when Susan was done."

" _Please_ ," Edmund said sarcastically, but continued, "she was playing only for a moment."

The two headed for the waves crashing onto the compact sand. They could see Tina and ( _What was her name?_ Edmund sighed inwardly.) Kelly in the distance. Lucy was bobbing up and down at a waist-high area.

Susan ran down, allowing sand to fly up into the air like a mini dust sandstorm. "Edmund, come here," she grabbed his arm, taking several long strides away from Peter. Peter looked dearly confused.

"I know you weren't just going to thank me for inviting you, so what's up?" Susan said in a hushed voice.

 _"_ Nothing at all- why? Something up with you?" Ed narrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"Oh! Well, there was this one thing," Susan began to chuckle. "So, I had this dream and you were in it! Not totally weird I suppose but you were supposedly my sibling." She grinned, chuckling to see his reaction.

 _Insanity!_ Edmund thought. "Huh, I heard you right, did I?" Ed said, furrowing his eyebrows further more. Susan nodded as Ed continued, "This is even crazy than I thought- erm- I had a dream just like that."

"Oh?" Susan said, recovering though she added, "Oh, we've got to tell Peter!- if that's alright with you though."

"Alright, go ahead," Edmund, while becoming flustered even more every second, motioned Peter towards them. Susan nodded and turned to face Peter.

Edmund's face turned red, already, from the embarrassment he would feel once Peter knew the coincidence. Edmund hurried away though and walked into the little waves washing onto the shore. He could hear Peter's voice but not its meaning.

Edmund overheard Susan saying, "You remember that day, Peter.- don't deny it."

Lucy soon began moving towards her siblings. "What're you guys talking about?" She asked her two older siblings, seeing Peter's gaped mouth and Susan's serious demeanor. Susan scowled, eyes darted at her younger sister.

While Susan had turned to tell Lucy she'd tell her in a moment, Peter said, "I think that is just a memory we made up, together. I don't believe it, Su."

Lucy turned towards Edmund who was kicking the tiny waves, seeing if he knew anything about their conversation. _He looks a bit glum,_ Lucy peered.

He cast her a look too which caused her to quickly look away. He bit his lip. Looking down, he began hearing another wave coming closer. He pushed his foot in the sand, another wave coming but this time larger. He lost his balance and didn't fall backwards- he began falling face first into the wave.

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Edmund's really feeling anxious now, too. :)  
Again, sorry for the _very_ late update. I really wish this won't happen again but I can't promise that. Summer vibes have really hit me so I've been off everywhere...  
I'd love to hear your feedback, suggestions too. Again, thanks! 3**


End file.
